Nur ein Kindermädchen?
by xxtinexx
Summary: Edward Cullen sucht jemanden, der sich um seine beiden Kinder kümmert. Da kommt Bella, die auf der suche nach einem Job ist, gerade richtig. Bella schliesst die Kinder schnell ins Herz und der gutaussehende Vater laesst sie nicht ganz kalt. Enjoy!
1. Kennenlernen

**Nur ein Kindermädchen?**

8:00. Mein Wecker klingelte. Okay, das hieß aufstehen... Oh nein! Heute war der Tag an dem ich mein erstes Vorstellungsgespräch als Kindermädchen bei dem berühmten Bankchef Edward Cullen hatte. Hoffentlich würde ich nicht ganz versagen. Ich ging ins Bad und stellte mich erst mal unter die Dusche. Das beruhigte mich und ich konnte mich endlich anziehen. Nachdem ich meine Klamotten für heute angezogen hatte, föhnte ich mir die Haare und schnappte mir meine Handtasche und die Autoschlüssel. Ich stieg in meinen Mercedes und fuhr zum Büro von Mr. Cullen.

Dort angekommen atmete ich noch einmal tief ein und trat dann in einen großen hellen Raum, in dem eine kleine zierliche Person saß. Diese guckte auf als ich eintrat und schon breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. "Hallo, du musst Isabella sein. Ich bin Alice, Edwards Schwester. Da Edward heute zu einem sehr wichtigen Meeting musste, musst du wohl mit mir Vorliebe nehmen. Aber ich glaub das schaffen wir schon." Okay, das war viel zu viel für mich. Ich schaute Alice verdattert an und sagte dann: "Ehh, ja. Hallo! Ich bin Isabella Swan, aber nenn mich bitte Bella. Schön dich kennen zu lernen."

Das hieß dann wohl, dass Alice wieder reden durfte, was sie ja natürlich auch gleich machte. "Ja also ich hab mir schon deine Zeugnisse und alles angeschaut und ich muss sagen ich bin sehr froh, dass du dich bewirbst. Ich hatte gedacht, wir bekommen keinen gescheiten mehr für diesen Job. Kinder sind nicht leicht zu pflegen. Die anderen die hier waren alle schrecklich. Okay, dann lass uns mal zu den Kindern gehen. Sie heißen Max und Johanna, Max ist 5 und Johanna ist 4." Damit ging sie durch eine Tür, die zu einem Aufzug führte.

"Hier in der Bank haben wir unten einen Kindergarten, weil die meisten Eltern hier sehr wenig Zeit haben. Max kommt aber bald in die Vorschule, die weiter entfernt ist." Als wir zu der Tür unten kamen, atmete ich noch mal tief durch und ging dann mit Alice ins Gebrüll.  
Plötzlich kam ein blonder Junge auf Alice zu gerannt und schrie "AAAAALLLLIIIIIIIICE!" Darauf hatte Alice den kleinen Jungen an sich hängen. "Bella, das ist Max. Max, das ist Bella, die ab jetzt vielleicht auf euch aufpasst" Damit guckte mich Max mit seinen tollen großen blau-grünen Augen an. "Hallo Be... Bella. Ich bin Max. Willst du mit mir spielen?" Schon hopste er von Alice' Arm und dann zu mir. Ich sah zu Alice und diese nickte mir kurz zu und sagte "Ich suche Jojo!" und verschwand. Ich blieb mit Max alleine der mich mit großen Augen an. Wunderschöne Augen hat der Junge, dachte ich mir noch...


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Dann kam auch schon Alice mit einem kleinen Mädchen zurück das sie als Johanna vorstellte. Die kleine verkroch sich hinter Alice und somit für mich schwer zu beobachten. "Hey, ich bin Bella. Na, wie geht`s dir so?"  
ich ging in die Hocke um ihr in die Augen zu schauen. Da nahm Johanna ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und sprach mit einer hellen Stimme"Hallo... ich bin Johanna. Hast du Lust mit meinen Puppen zu spielen?" während Max und Johanna mir alles zu erklären versuchten, begann ich ein Gespräch mit Alice. "Die beiden sind ja total niedlich! Darf ich dir mal eine Frage stellen?"  
diese Frage hatte ich mir schon von Anfang an gestellt.  
"Wo ist ihre Mutter? bei so einem reichen Vater?" Alice machte ein verwundertes und dann sehr verschlossenes Gesicht. Ich dachte sie würde mir erst keine Antwort geben, doch dann sprach sie mit zittriger Stimme "Ira hatte einen Reitunfall kurz nach Johannas Geburt. ihr Pferd hat sie abgeworfen und ist dann auf sie getreten. Sie hat den Unfall nicht überlebt..."

Am Ende war Alice ganz leise geworden. "Seitdem hat sich Edward in seine Arbeit gestürzt und somit seine Kinder vernachlässigt. "der Arme. Die beiden Kinder taten mir leid. Ohne Mutter aufzuwachsen ist nicht leicht und dann den Vater kaum noch zusehen. Naja, jetzt weiß ich wenigstens auf was ich achten müsste und konnte mich nun um die Kinder kümmern. "Bella es ist schon spät geworden und ich hab noch einen Klienten bei mir. Ich werde sie anrufen, wenn ich die Sache mit Edward besprochen habe "damit machte Alice klar, dass ich jetzt gehen müsste. Zuhause angekommen zog ich erst mal was bequemes an und legt mich auf die Couch um ein bisschen fern zu sehen. Danach ging ich hundemüde und mit einem gähnen, ins Bett.

Früh am nächsten Morgen klingelte das Telefon. Noch total übermüdet stand ich auf um den Quälgeist sofort zum Verstummen zu bringen. Mit einem herzhaften Gähnanfall hob ich ab. "Hallo, hier ist Isabella Swan?"  
wie ich doch meinen vollen Namen Isabella hasse, ich liebe eher meine Kurzform Bella.  
"Ja, hier ist Edward Cullen" kam eine wunderschöne samtene Stimme aus dem Hörer. Urplötzlich war ich hellwach. "Ich rufe an, weil ich ihnen mitteilen wollte, dass sie das neue Kindermädchen für meine Kinder sind". Oh mein Gott! Oh mein Gott! Man hatte mich tatsächlich genommen. Bei meinem ersten Versuch. Endlich konnte ich von zuhause weg und selbst für meinen Unterhalt sorgen.  
"Kommen sie bitte heute vorbei, meine Schwester wird ihnen helfen und sich mit ihnen um die Kinder kümmern. Bitte seien sie um ca.14.00 Uhr bei uns" er nannte mir noch seine Adresse und legte dann auf. Vor freute sprang ich auf und ab und schrie meine Begeisterung nur so raus. Endlich ziehe ich aus.

Um halb 2 fuhr ich mit meinem alten klapprigen Mercedes bei mir ab, um auch nicht zu spät zukommen. Als ich die genannte Adresse erreicht hatte, stockte mir der Atem. Ein wunderschönes Haus baute sich vor meinen Augen auf und ein toller Garten lag vor mir. Kaum hatte ich angehalten kamen auch schon Max und Jojo (so durfte ich die beiden nennen) hinausgestürmt. Jojo lag mir schon in den Armen und Max klammerte sich an mein Bein. Ich schleifte beide mit mir rein, wo mich auch schon eine lächelnde Alice empfing. Sie sagte mir, dass die Kinder es liebten Sachen zu Kochen und zu backen. Deshalb machten wir auch Spagetti mit Tomatensoße. Wir deckten den Tisch und dann hörte man wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und ein junger Mann Mitte zwanzig betrat den Raum. Die Kinder stürzten sich schreiend auf ihren Daddy.

Dann richtete er sich auf und sah mich an. Da blieb mir die Luft weg, denn er sah so göttlich aus: verwuschelte Haare, grüne Augen und wohlgeformte Lippen. Er räusperte sich. Oops ich hatte ihn wohl zu lange angestarrt. "Guten Abend. Ich bin Edward Cullen. Sie müssen wohl Isabella Swan sein, von der mir meine Kinder gestern den ganzen Abend vorgeschwärmt haben. Ich bin sehr erfreut sie nun kennen zu lernen."  
Mit einem "Sie können mich auch Bella nennen. Isabella gefällt mir nicht" schüttelte ich seine hingehaltene Hand. Als sich unsere Handflächen berührten durchfuhr mich ein Stromschlag. Er nickte nur. Edward verschwand nach dem Essen in seinem Büro und ließ uns alleine den Abwasch machen. Nachdem wir alles weggeräumt hatten, verabschiedete ich mich von Alice und fuhr nach Hause. Für Morgen haben Alice und Ich ausgemacht, das Sie mir beim ausräumen meines Zimmers helfen würde. Ich ziehe nun von meinen Eltern aus und direkt zu meinen Schützlingen und ihrem Dad, ins Haus. Alice hilft mir auch bei der Zimmereinrichtung, sie sagte sie kann das gut.

Nach einem anstrengenden Tag schlief ich endlich ein.


End file.
